Snow Days
by Shattered Equilibrium
Summary: Of course it had crossed Jamie's mind more than enough times that while he himself aged, Jack would forever remain unchanging. However it had never seemed as real to him before as it did now. How much longer did they have until they lost each other? A look at the Guardian's face told him that Jack was thinking along the same lines he was.


**Disclaimer: ****All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**  


* * *

**Ten.**

"You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you..." Jamie stressed. The idea of losing the Guardians again worried him greatly.

"Hey, slow down, slow down." Jack crouched in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking Jamie in the eye with a reassuring gaze. "You telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

"No."

"Okay, well, do stop believing in the sun when the clouds cover it up?" he asked, pointing to the sky.

"No." Jamie smiled.

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now we'll always be here," Jack pointed to Jamie's heart. "Which kinda makes you a Guardian, too."

Jamie's face lit up and Jack smiled at him. He was right, Jamie had nothing to worry about. He would never stop believing.

Jack stood, making his way to the sleigh, but Jamie wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. Not yet.

"Jack!" he called, running over to the spirit to embrace him tightly. At first Jack was in shock, but after a few moment he returned the hug, silently thanking his first believer for everything.

They separated, and Jack hopped lightly onto the North's sleigh. As they took off, the children chased them a short way, laughing and waving their goodbyes with Jamie in the lead. The expression on Jack's face told Jamie that it meant more than the world to him.

Soon enough though, the Guardians were gone. Not a trace remained that even suggested they had been there at all, but the children knew in their hearts what was true. There they stood in the snow, left with grins on their faces and fond memories of the previous night still fresh in their minds. The others turned back, eager to crawl into a bed after such an adventure, but Jamie stayed a few moments longer. He reveling in the last fleeting moments of the most amazing experience he would ever have in his lifetime. With a sigh and a happy smile gracing his lips, he finally turned to follow his friends back home.

**oOoOoOo**

**Eleven.**

The following November brought a chill in the air which meant only one thing to Jamie.

Jack Frost would be coming to Burgess.

As soon as the cold had begun to set in, Jamie had taken to waking up as early as he possibly could to check for snow, even to see if his windows held the slightest hint of frost in the very corners of the pane. He usually managed to get up before even the sun could be bothered to rise, hoping to catch the winter spirit in the act of creating a magnificent snow day. There had been nothing so far, and it was late in to the month already, but the boy wasn't discouraged. Technically winter hadn't even begun yet. Jack had plenty of time.

It figured as much that the _one_ day Jamie had over slept was the day Jack had decided to make his grand appearance. He woke with a start at the sound of a snowball thudding heavily against his window. It took a few moments to process, his eyes blinking away sleep as he worked at what the sound could be, but the second it clicked Jamie was scrambling to free himself from his bed sheets. He rushed to the window and threw it open to see Jack standing in the yard, reeling his arm back to launch another tightly packed ball of snow.

"Jack! You're here! You're really here!" Jamie shouted, jumping up and down bursting with excitement.

Jack's arm lowered, a huge grin plastered across his face at the sight of his first believer. He tossed the snowball up into the air, catching again swiftly as the grin morphed into a mischievous smirk. "Heya, Jamie," he greeted. "You ready for a snow day?"

The day had been filled with adventures of sledding and snowball fights, ice skating and snow man building, but soon the sun began to hang low in the sky, and Jack regretfully told Jamie that he would have to be leaving soon. There were blizzards and snow storms that were in need of delivery so that other children could have their snow days, too.

Jamie looked away at the news, his entire posture drooping while his eyes grew sad. "I'm going to miss you," he said softly, his pout becoming painfully obvious. Jamie knew that Jack had other places to be, that he couldn't stay in Burgess all the time, but it didn't stop Jamie from selfishly wishing he didn't have to go.

"Hey," Jack stooped slightly to be eye level with the boy. "It's not a forever thing," he promised. "There's still lots of winter left! It is only November after all."

A small smile touched Jamie's lips at the reassurance. "I guess..."

"I'll be back, Jamie. Promise," Jack crossed his heart, backing away to summon the winds that carried him.

"Jack, wait!" Jamie rushed forward and grabbed a hold of Jack's hoodie. He needed to know one thing. "When will I see you again?"

A large grin broke out across Jack's face. "Every _single_ winter, Jamie," he said, ruffling the boys hair. "You're stuck with me now. Every time you see the snow falling, or frost across your window, you can bet I'll be here. Just keep your eyes open."

Jamie's smile returned and he released his hold on Jack, who in turn lifted up in the air gently. "Cheer up kiddo," he said, snow beginning to fall lightly around them. "No school tomorrow." And just like that he was gone, leaving Jamie to wonder what their next snow day together would be like.

He began the short trek home, telling himself that Jack would be back in no time at all. As if to prove that point, a snowball connected with the back of his head, and he whipped around in time to see Jack soar away, laughing wildly.

**oOoOoOo**

**Sixteen.**

The snooze button on the alarm clock was assaulted yet again, for possibly the fourth time that morning. Jamie really didn't want to get up. The older he got, the harder he found it became to actually want to get up and go to school. The fact that winter was right around the corner didn't really help matters. Every night since mid-October, Jamie had been wishing the next day would be the day that Jack honoured Burgess with his presence. He knew it was just a bit premature, but he couldn't stop himself from hoping.

It had been six years since Jack had become a Guardian, and every year thus far Jack had kept true to his word. He showed up each winter, sometimes even earlier, and mostly stayed around Burgess for the duration of it. He often visited Jamie during those times, in between his duties of producing frost and snow across the hemisphere, and they'd have snowball fights as carelessly as if Jamie were still ten years old. Six years, and Jack was still his Guardian.

A sharp tap on the window caught his attention. He managed to roll over with some difficulty while rubbing at his eyes, hoping the tap wasn't just an unfortunate bird. He had long since learned to leave his curtains open slightly, if only to prevent himself getting out of bed every twenty minutes to see if Jack had arrived yet.

Jamie's vision cleared to see beautiful, intricate frost patterns spread their way across the window pane like lace. Beyond the frost was Jack, grinning from ear to ear as he always did, his face lit up with pure joy. When their eyes met, Jamie's euphoria shot through the roof. He was awake now at least, that much was for sure.

He rushed to get out of his bed, kicking the blankets to the floor in a heap. He threw his window open and the two greeted each other with matching grins, both too excited for any form of proper greeting.

Jack gestured grandly to the winter wonderland behind him, and all Jamie could do was stare at it in awe. Snow days were the best days, because it meant spending time with Jack.

"Are you ready for a snow day, Jamie?"

As if he even had to ask anymore.

**oOoOoOo**

**Twenty-two.**

"Can't that wait? I'm_ bored_," Jack complained. He was perched in Jamie's window while the boy in question worked away at an assignment for his mythology course. Granted, Jamie wasn't exactly a boy anymore, either; he'd grown to be a young man, one that attended college and had a part-time job. He was scrawny still, just a bit over Jack's own height, but the maturity was beginning to show in his face, even in his early twenties. Despite his age though, Jack had promised he'd never leave him.

"Be patient, Jack. The snow isn't going anywhere, and neither is my deadline. I'll be done in a few minutes," Jamie assured him, causing Jack to sigh quite audibly. Despite being well over three hundred years old, he couldn't help but find amusement in how Jack's biggest concern was play time.

"I'll leave without you," Jack threatened.

"No you won't."

Another sigh. Jamie had called his bluff.

Several annoying minutes had ticked by with Jack tapping inconsistent beats on the wall when Jamie finally announced he was finished, standing to stretch out his muscles.

"'Bout time," Jack muttered. He left his place on the sill to cross the room to Jamie, suddenly looking very shy. That, or he had developed a keen interest in the carpet.

"I brought you something," Jack said awkwardly. "Uh, Merry Christmas."

He pulled a poorly wrapped... blob shaped gift from his hoodie pocket and held it out to Jamie. The floor was _very_ interesting to him now. "I didn't really know what to get you."

Jamie was both confused and touched by the gesture, though the sight of the horrendous wrapping job made him smirk. "This your handiwork?" he asked, taking the shapeless bundle of paper from Jack. The guardian scratched at the back of his head awkwardly, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Just open it."

He tore the paper away to reveal a blue and white plaid scarf. As he felt the soft material, he could sense Jack's eyes on him, seeking approval. Jamie looked back up at him with a genuine smile. "Thank you, Jack!" but then he realized, "I didn't get you anything though..."

Jack placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, the same way he had when he was just ten years old. The difference now being that he didn't have to crouch to be eye level. "Jamie, you're my first believer. Nothing could ever top that."

**oOoOoOo**

**Thirty-one.**

For the first time ever, Jamie was thankful that Jack hadn't come to Burgess early. For the past several months his life had been crazy and the last thing he wanted was for Jack to show up in the middle of it. Not long after everything had settled did Jack finally make an appearance, and Jamie couldn't have been happier. For once he had perfect timing.

It was near two in the morning, still early on in December, and he was sure Jack had arrived at such an hour on purpose with intentions on surprising the children of Burgess (and Jamie) with an unexpected snow day. Unfortunately for him, Jamie couldn't wait until morning. As soon as the first flakes began to fall, Jamie was out on his porch with a watchful eye open for the mischievous Jack Frost. It was Jack who saw him first though, seemingly appearing from nowhere just to scold him.

"It's the middle of the night, Jamie, why are you awake? Better yet, why are you outside?"

"Nice to see you, too," he responded sarcastically, but Jack was having none of that. He wanted an answer. "I needed to show you something," Jamie insisted.

He got an eye roll for that. "Couldn't it wait until morning?"

"Technically it _is_ morning."

"Don't get smart with me, Jamie, we both know you'll lose that battle."

Jamie sighed, knowing he was right. "Just follow me, please?"

Jack agreed, if only out of curiosity, but that was good enough. Jamie led the spirit through his home and he could practically feel Jack's anticipation bursting. He babbled away, throwing eager guesses at Jamie's back until they reached the door at the end of the hall. Jamie turned to face Jack, holding a finger to his lips for him to be quiet. From Jack's features he could tell he was having a hard time with it, but somehow he managed.

Carefully, quietly, Jamie opened the door into the room, stepping back to let Jack in first. He wanted to see his reaction.

Jack stood in the middle of the nursery, turning slowly on the spot and taking everything in. The room was lit with an animated aquarium nightlight which provided just enough light for them to see by. A crib in the corner, baby stuff everywhere. Jamie could tell he was overwhelmed.

"Jamie are– you're going to be a dad?"

Jamie gestured to the crib in the corner with a smile. All but tip-toeing, Jack went over to look and sure enough there was a baby there, fast asleep. He leaned on his staff for support as he took in the scene as Jamie approached him, still smiling.

"How old?"

"Just three weeks. I was worried you'd here before she would and ruin the surprise."

Jack stood in awe. He didn't know what else to do aside from smiling stupidly at the baby girl before him, so he settled for that.

"We named her Emma, after your sister."

Jack felt as though he was about to melt. "Emma..." he said softly. It suited her.

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

"You're making my scarf look bad."

Jamie pondered for a moment before he grinned, "I'll take a snow day instead."

**oOoOoOo**

**Fifty-three.**

One late afternoon in February found the Guardian and his believer on the front porch watching the world go by. Jamie lounged in his chair while Jack curled up in his, enjoying the comfort and the company. He knew Jamie was getting much too old for battles in the snow, a fact he both respected and resented.

"I can't believe Emma's getting married next March," Jamie mused out loud. "When did she grow up?"

Jack looked upon the aging man at his side with a thoughtful yet saddened expression. "When did you?" he asked gently.

That small fragment of reality stung a little. Of course it had crossed Jamie's mind more than enough times that while he himself aged, Jack would forever remain unchanging. However it had never seemed as real to him before as it did now. How much longer did they have until they lost each other? A look at the Guardian's face told him that Jack was thinking along the same lines he was.

"I'm not gone yet, Jack. There's still half a lifetime in me yet."

A weak smile. Jack didn't buy it, but he tried to pretend he did for Jamie's sake. Forever young as he may be, Jack's mind was burdened with the realities of growing old just as much as Jamie's.

"You had better be at her wedding, Jack," Jamie ordered lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "She wanted it to be in the summer, you know, but she chose March instead so you would be there. You'd better not disappoint my little girl."

Jack chuckled softly. "Who am I to disappoint? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**oOoOoOo**

**Sixty-seven.**

Emma had raised her two children in much the same way Jamie had raised her. Right from the beginning they were told the truth about the Guardians, and they believed with every fiber of their beings. Their lights on North's globe were two of the brightest Jack had ever seen.

As with Jamie and Emma, he loved them like family with shameless favouritism. He never lost track of his duties as a Guardian, but no matter what he would _always_ make time for them, and for Jamie.

They walked through the park together, Jamie with his blue scarf wrapped about his neck and coat buttoned up against the chill. More accurately, Jamie walked on as an idle observer while Jack became lost in the middle of the ultimate two-on-one snowball war. He was quite literally in his element here, the children laughing and screeching around him while he drifted around just beyond their reach in a taunting manner. They would have to try harder than that if they ever hoped to catch him.

It reminded Jamie of all the battles he and Jack had participated in together when he was still a boy. The adventures they had shared, stories Jack had described in utmost detail. A blissful smile at the memories, ones he knew he would hold dearly for the rest of his days. He hoped Jack would, too.

**oOoOoOo**

**Eighty.**

A late October evening found Jamie in his arm chair by the window that overlooking the yard with tired eyes. His hair long since thinned and greyed, skin sagged and wrinkled, and yet here he sat awaiting Jack's first snow as if he were still just a boy. His fingers absently toyed with the worn tassels of the blue plaid scarf Jack had gifted to him near sixty years ago. The fabric was thin and the edges had frayed with age, but he never could bring himself to part with it.

As Jamie grew older, the more he feared he would lose the memories of Jack, and with those memories, that his belief may follow. A hand full of times already he had forgotten the names of his own family, and the realization of that had horrified him. His family, however, could always come back to him, remind him of the names he had misplaced, but Jack, once lost, may not ever return to him. It was an thought he simply couldn't bear.

His gaze was fixed out the window, the darkness outside causing the glass to mirror a faded reflection of himself. He could definitely see it now, how old he had become, as if his tired muscles and aching bones weren't enough of a reminder. Jamie wondered what Jack had seen throughout the years, watching every child grow old while he himself remained unchanging.

Soon though, Jack would be here. Jamie was saddened at the thought that they wouldn't be able to go out and play as they used to, or even enjoy a nice walk in the crisp air as they had begun doing in recent years. Jack had been more than forgiving of his weary body though, opting to perch on window sills to talk for hours in favour of epic battles. There were other children to play such games with, later.

Jack always had time for Jamie.

He was patient with his slowing mind, never in a hurry for Jamie to collect his thoughts. More frequently, their conversations had found Jamie staring off with vacant eyes while the winter spirit held up a one sided conversation. He was getting so tired these days. It was becoming hard to keep his eyes open.

Even now he was drowsy. There was no snow yet, no signs of frost on the window panes. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a while. Perhaps Jack would be here the next day.

Jamie allowed his eyes to close, dropping him quickly into a peaceful slumber.

He never did see Jack that year.

**oOoOoOo**

**Three Hundred Ninety-eight.**

Night had long since fallen, with it came a gentle snow that drifted down from the overcast sky. The trees all around were silent and not even the wind dared to whisper. The silence was one of peace, but also one of mourning.

Jack sat beside the freshly turned earth with his hood shielding his tear streaked face. His staff lay across his lap, fingers working along the familiar grooves seeking comfort while the snow settled around him. His heart felt as though a fist were clenching it tightly, crushing it beyond repair, making it bleed. It hurt to even breathe.

Jamie was gone.

Simple flowers rested against the headstone. He didn't know what else to do, but flowers just weren't enough. Not for Jamie.

_"The First Believer."_

Those were the words marked on the stone. They had been Emma's idea. As she had grown, her fascination with the Guardians had been as strong as that of her father's. For years, the story of how her father had saved the world was the only thing that would put her to sleep at night. Her daddy was a hero in her eyes. He had been the first person to ever see Jack, the only one to never lose hope.

"Are you ready for a snow day, Jamie?" he whispered.

As if he even had to ask anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so sorry if this is all full of mistakes and whatnot, I was kinda writing it while sobbing obnoxiously. If you notice anything just send me a message and I'll fix it up :)**

**Hope you bitches cried.  
**

**Edit: Special thanks to Ray Lou (and the sassy tree people) for motivating me to finish this. I can't believe I forgot to say that the first time around...  
**


End file.
